According to the state of the art, roller bearings are known which, with reference to a raceway, have lateral rims for absorbing axial stress components. In this connection, according to the state of the art, cylindrical roller bearings with flat roller front faces and flat rim faces are known. These bearings give rise to edge loading of the rolling body with respect to the rim. The result of such edge loading is a reduced working life of the rolling bearing.
In addition, according to the state of the art, cylindrical roller bearings are known where the front face of the rolling bodies is formed in the manner of a spherical cap. In the case of these rolling bodies a central region of the front faces is not spherical, but is formed flat or with a depression. Thus the contact surface of these rolling bodies is at least on the rim shoulder to a certain degree truncated, resulting in a limited axial load capacity during rim contact.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a rolling bearing which is able to withstand higher axial stresses compared to the state of the art. A special area of application of such tapered or cylindrical roller bearings is for example wind power gearing.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a rolling bearing according to claim 1.
Advantageous embodiments and further constructional forms are the subject of the dependent claims.